Jordan Sands
Jordan Sands played by Victoria Justice, is the main character in the Nickelodeon Movie, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Personality She can be described as a beautiful but clumsy tomboy who the world hasn't gotten around to noticing yet. She has a few close friends and a loving family, but it will still take a radical transformation to get her out of her shell. Lucky for her, Jordan is about to transform beyond her wildest dreams and take the thrill ride of her life. Plot Involvement In The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Jordan Sands is a clumsy ordinary girl who is the woman of the family after their mother's death. She lived with her brother Hunter Sands and her father David Sands. She tries to get her father to get closer to other women, like she invited their neighbor to come have dinner with the family. One day, the Sands family gets a letter from Wolfsberg, Romania Tthat says that they are going to live in Dragomir Ducovic mansion: Wolfsberg Manor. As they are in Romania, a taxi picks up the Sands. Jordan screams when she sees a black dog in the taxi car. When they get to Wolfsberg Manor, Madame Varcolac leads them to their rooms. In the morning, she and Hunter go to town to get some groceries. At the store she meets Goran, a clumsy attractive butcher. That night, the wi-fi router goes down while talking to her friends at a party. She tells Hunter to fix it. While looking for the router, they find that the connection is the best behind a bookcase. Inside, they find a hidden lab. While Hunter fixes the router, Jordan drops a mysterious beaker called "L.B. 217" when Hunter scares her, she in turn, steps on the shattered glass. Then, Madame Varcolac walks in to see what the noise is, but they get away in a small little room, and Jordan steps on the glass in the process. After Madame Varcolac leaves, Hunter and Jordan are chased by bats Hunter then gets the glass out of her foot. In the middle of the night, Jordan wakes up with nightmares. The next day at breakfast, even though she is a vegetarian, Jordan eats the rest of the bacon and sausage, with no one looking. In town she starts to act weird around Hunter, like hugging him and asking him akward questions. She smells cotton candy from a little girl, and hears and plays in the park with dogs. Jordan then accepts a date with Goran. When getting ready for her date, she tries waxing off her hairy legs, but her hair grows back and her eyes turn blue for a second. Hunter asks if she is okay, and she says she's fine. During her date with Goran, she acts very quirky, like dancing and doing flips on rails 20 feet in the air! Hunter interrupts their date and leaves jumping off a building. Running home, she stops Paulina's car. Hunter rushes home to find out she turned into a werewolf and almost attacks him, but she jumps out the window. The next morning, Jordan (in human form) wasn't hungry at breakfast because she said she ate a wild boar the night before. She and Hunter fight about Jordan being a werewolf and he says he has highly trained professionals, that happens to be his two friends. They tell her that she needs to find a way to become a human again before the full moon goes down the very night. Very mad, Jordan walks into town sad how she will never be human again. She passes her Great Great Uncle Dragomir's grave and words appear. Madame Varcolac and Hunter come and Madame V says there is a way to reverse the curse. Then Madame Varcolac says that the vampires are coming back. At the town market, the three of them go to get ingredients and Jordan and Goran talk about how Goran liked the clumsy Jordan. During the talk, Jordan looks down to see her nails turned into claws. So, Hunter and Jordan must hurry to the castle. Paulina offers them a ride and Jordan tries to hold in the transformation. The car breaks down and vampires surround the car. Jordan and Hunter find out that Paulina is a vampire and are shoved into the trunk of a taxi. The vampires open the trunk and Jordan (in werewolf form) attacks them, while Hunter runs off to warn their dad, who is on a date with Paulina. Hunter and David make it to the mine where Jordan is kept, locked to a chain in a chair, where Paulina almost shoots her with a silver bullet. After Hunter turns into a werewolf, he breaks the chains that Jordan is locked to and goes to fight the vampires, while David takes Jordan to Madame Varcolac. Hunter howls when the vampires lock him to the ground, and Jordan rushes to him. She fights off the vampires, by pushing them into the sunlight. Paulina fights Hunter and Jordan (in half-werewolf form) pushes Paulina into a coffin and the sunlight shines into the coffin and she defeats Paulina. At the castle, Madame Varcolac gets blood from Hunter, the last ingredient, and Jordan becomes a human again. Goran gives Jordan another chance and they watch Hunter (in werewolf form) howl and the moon as the "Great Protector of Wolfsberg". At school, Jordan is now the beautiful and popular girl. She is asked to the prom by her crush, but says no because she already has a date. Tiffany throws a soccer ball at her and catches it in one hand. At the end, the Sands are shown to be having a peaceful life. Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Females Category:Roles Category:Characters